Adage
by shooting star 0160
Summary: It's just an old adage. Or so they say.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful Kishimoto-sensei.

**Author's Note:** This is my first post in a while guys, and I'm afraid that I may be a bit rusty but this story has been sitting on my laptop for months now and I just hated the thought of letting it go to waste. This is my first attempt at a Shikamaru x Temari pairing and I do hope that you guys will find the time to review. Enjoy!:D

**DEFENITION OF TERMS:**

**Supercilious- **contemptuously indifferent: full of contempt and arrogance

**Apathetic- **indifferent and unenergetic: not taking interest in anything or not bothering to do anything.

**Alacrity-** eager readiness: promptness or eager and speedy readiness

**Caustically- **sarcastic: very sarcastic and intended to mock someone.

**Engaging-** charming: charming or pleasing in a way that holds attention.

* * *

…

**It's overused**

"Honestly. I can't believe how easily she forgave you, Kankuro."

An absurdly happy Kankuro turned to look at his sister then said, "Huh? What did you say, Tem?"

"Wipe that stupid grin from your face or may just be tempted to wipe it off for you." Temari replied with a threatening growl.

"Tsk. So ill tempered; and on such a beautiful day too."

"Pshaw. You're just acting that way because that girl let you off the hook with a few well placed words and smiles. Honestly, if it was me…"

"C'mon Tem, you can't expect everyone to be like you." Kankuro replied nonchalantly.

"I believe you may just have insulted me, Kankuro."

"It wasn't an insult. Stating an obvious fact can never be called an insult because it's so fucking obvious." He replied with a laugh.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Temari replied testily.

"You're about as romantic as our dear departed father was."

"Just because I refused to be swayed by such an overused phrase doesn't mean that I'm an insensitive monster. Heck, I even wish that someone would tell me that they're in love with bad ol' bitchy me." Temari replied passionately.

Kankuro stared at Temari in shock and for the first time in his adult life, he truly felt like an ass. "I'm sorry, Tem."

"Don't be." She spat venomously then walked away.

...

**It's cheesy**

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Have you heard?"

The aforementioned ninja turned around to face the panting figure of one of his childhood best friends and Konoha's biggest gossip, Yamanaka Ino. He curiously eyed his former teammate then blandly replied, "If the news is coming from you then I daresay I haven't."

Ino raised a smug brow as if saying _I knew it!_ "Well, do you want to hear the news or not?"

"I would dearly love to give an opinion but whether I want to hear it or not is really out of the question since I'm quite sure that you will go ahead and say whatever you wish regardless." He replied with an indifferent shrug.

"Hmmp. Spoilsport but since I'm such a good friend, I'll tell you the news anyway."

Shikamaru raised a supercilious brow as if saying '_Well then, why don't you just go ahead and say it?'_

Ino, never one to be discouraged by her friend's apathetic ways told him the news with alacrity. "You would never believe this! Neji just proposed to Ten-Ten!"

A moment of utter silence passed and Shikamaru, having finally sensed that some sort of reaction was expected from him replied, "Oh. Good for them then."

"Shikamaru!" Ino screeched exasperatedly.

"What?"

"I can't believe you, I just told you that _Neji _has professed his undying and everlasting love to _Ten-Ten_ and all you can say is _'Oh. Good for them.'_?!?! Honestly."

"Honestly woman, what else do you want me to say?"

"You could at least try to pretend that you find his proposal romantic too."

"Look, I honestly don't see the point okay? I don't know why you women make such a big deal out of something as cheesy as that."

Ino rolled her eyes in irritation and said, "Hmmp. I don't know why I even bothered to tell you. Just you wait, Shikamaru. Just you wait; the time will surely come when you would act as cheesy as you accuse Neji and the others of being."

"Ha. You wish."

...

**It's a cliché**

"I honestly don't see why you guys are so enamored with the idea of someone professing their undying love for you. I mean, the line is just so _cliché._

Sakura raised a skeptical brow at that, "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"What? That the line _I love you_ is so _cliché?_ Well yes, I believe I just did." Temari replied with a grin.

"Oh. My. Lord. She said it again! Did you hear her, Ten-Ten?" Ino screeched.

"Sheesh, Ino. You didn't have to yell my ears off," the aforementioned kuniochi laughed.

"That's right, what are you so harassed about, Ino?"

"What am I so harassed about? You're honestly asking me that?"

"Yeah. You're looking at me as if I murdered your mother."

"How can you be so clueless, Temari-san? Honestly, you're as bad as that idiot Shikamaru."

"Excuse me?"

Sakura let out a resigned sigh. "What Ino meant was, how can you casually say that love is such a cliché?"

"She's right you know, Temari-san. Love doesn't have to be cheesy or cliché all the time sometimes it's just…well…beautiful." Ten-Ten added with a dreamy smile.

"Ha! You're just saying that because of that Hyuuga boy admitting his feelings for you!" Temari countered with a triumphant grin.

Ten-Ten blushed at that making both Ino and Sakura laugh, "I'm afraid that I would have to hand this battle's victory to Temari-san, Ten-Ten"

...

**It's just a line**

"Just tell her you love her already."

"What?"

Naruto rolled his eyes in irritation. "That scary blonde from Suna."

"Who?"

"That gutsy chick from Suna. Gaara's elder sister."

"Oh. Temari."

"Uhuh."

"Listen Naruto, Temari and I are just friends."

"I don't get what you're saying, dude."

"How you fail to understand the statement that Temari and I are just friends is quite beyond me."

"Ha! The day that I believe that statement would be the day when I give up my dream of being Hokage!" Naruto declared loudly.

"Listen, you dunderhead, Temari and I are _just friends_; we have been one for years now and will continue as such for more years to come." Shikamaru stated firmly.

The aforementioned ninja rolled his eyes at his friend and replied, "Really Shikamaru, for a supposed genius, is _'just friends'_ the only reason your brilliant mind can come up with? Trust me

when I tell you that you would have to tell her sooner or later."

Shikamaru raised his brows in doubt and replied caustically, "Right."

"You can scorn all you want, Mr. Genius; but mark my words, your time will come." Naruto retaliated with uncharacteristic insight.

...

**It's troublesome**

"You called for me, Godaime-sama?"

"There you are. Finally!

"Troublesome."

"Stop your whining! This is urgent."

"Getting me out of bed at 1:00 in the morning." He said with a sigh; "Honestly. This better be important."

"Shut up and listen, Nara." Tsunade told him with a threatening glare, "About an hour ago, we got an urgent message from the Sand. The Kazekage's sister has been mortally injured,they are requesting for medical assistance. I'm sending you and Sakura as reinforcement."

Shikamaru went utterly white. "Temari? Mortally injured. Where? Why?"

"She was on a mission in Kiri. She was on her way home when an assassin attacked her and as weary as she was, the assassin caught her off guard…" Tsunade let her statement trail off into nothingness.

"How badly injured did they say she was?"

"Pretty badly; this is why I sent for you. Your family, as you well know, is the keeper of all of Konoha's important medical recipes. I need you to bring one of those for Temari, I already sent word to your father, he will meet you at the gate before you leave; Sakura will be with you as well. You leave in an hour."

"An hour?" Shikamaru exclaimed furiously, "She needs me now. I refuse to stand by doing nothing for an hour while Temari fights for her life. I'm leaving ahead."

"No! You leave with Sakura in an hour. Rushing madly to Suna unprepared would do her no good; you of all people should know that."

"I'm sorry. I know that you're right but I refuse to waste an hour." Shikamaru stated firmly.

Tsunade sighed in resignation, "There's no use stopping you then is there?"

When Shikamaru remained obstinately quiet, Tsunade sighed once more then said, "Fine. Before you leave though, at least bring that medicine I was telling you about."

"Hai, Godaime-sama." He replied curtly then turned around to leave the room hurriedly.

Tsunade watched Shikamaru's retreating figure and couldn't help but smile.

"Well what do you know; the tough Suna kuniochi was all it took for him to change so completely,"she muttered with a wicked grin.

...

**It's Illogical**

"Look, I don't love him, okay? Nara and I are just friends, he said so himself."

Both Gaara and Kankuro raised a derisive brow at that.

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that and maybe someday you can believe it in your heart too." Gaara told her with a slight, knowing smile.

"Gaara!" Temari exclaimed, clearly stunned by her little brother's uncharacteristic reply.

The young Kazekage smiled but said nothing more and Kankuro, never one to be outdone added, "You know Gaara's right, Tem. I've been watching you guys too."

Temari raised an insolent brow questioningly.

Kankuro, never one to be deterred by Temari's gruff attitude said, "You can deny it all you want but the whole world sees otherwise."

"Meaning?"

"It's just so fucking obvious that the two of you are in love with each other. I mean, why else do you think that lazy bum agreed to be your guide for the last, what, 5 or 6 years?"

"He's doing it because the Hokage said so; and we all know that the Godaime Hokage is not someone you cross and hope to live long enough to see the next sunrise. Besides, it's not as if he doesn't grumble about it."

"Then why else do you think he rushed from Konoha to Suna when he heard that you were seriously injured after that mission of yours in Kiri?" Kankuro countered.

"He did that because we're friends and besides the Hokage sent him to bring his family's healing medicine which, by the way, is really effective."

Gaara, who up until that moment was watching the exchange with interest, added, "And I suppose Sakura-san was not enough for the task?"

"I believe I liked you better when you kept your smart ass opinion to yourself." Temari growled at her younger brother.

"Ah, well some comments are just too good not to be said aloud are they not, Kankuro?" Gaara replied with a smirk.

"Damn right they are."

"Will the two of you just shut up?" Temari exploded, "Nara and I are just friends and that's that; he falling in love with me just does not make any sense, okay? No more questions or smart ass reactions from any of you or heaven help me, I swear I'll really mangle you."

"All right, all right we'll give it a rest but before we do might I just point out one thing? Though you said that it's highly unlikely that Nara will fall in love with you, I noticed that you didn'tsay anything about the impossibility of you falling for him."

"Gaara!"

...

**It's always too abrupt**

"She's here, she's here!"

"Who?"

"The Kazekage-sama's sister, Temari-sama!"

Temari looked to where the young genin was pointing and surely enough, he saw Temari talking to Ibiki Morino, presumably discussing the upcoming chuunin exams.

"Shikamaru-sensei, is it true that you fought with her once?"

"Uhuh. Just once during the chuunin exams, we have been constant allies since then though."

"Ooohhh and who won?"

"Temari did, although I was _this_ close." Shikamaru replied while approximating a thin space between his forefinger and thumb.

"Wow! Shikamaru-sensei is really so amazing!"

Shikamaru laughed at that, "I suppose coming that close to defeating Temari was really quite a feat huh?"

"Of course! Temari-sama is my hero. Even if she's not from Konoha, I think that she's the best kuniochi after the Godaime-sama!" Hikari, one of the genins under Shikamaru's tutelage exclaimed.

Shikamaru laughed at that statement. "What about Ino and Sakura then?" He asked his students in mock severity, "I have it on good authority that they're quite good as well."

All three of his students nodded solemnly but it was the young Tsubaki who finally said, "That may be true but I think that Temari-sama is still the best."

"Yeah! I wanna be just like her when I grow up!" Hikari piped in.

"Uhuh. Temari-sama is my true love! I'll marry her when I grow up!" young Akira interjected.

Once again, Shikamaru laughed. "Marry Temari? Surely by the time that you're old enough to marry, she would be a lot older."

"Hmmp. I don't care. I still wanna marry her." Akira stated firmly.

"Ha! You're not marrying her, Akira. Shikamaru-sensei is." Tsubaki retorted.

Shikamaru, who was listening attentively at the amusing exchange suddenly gagged on air and asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"I always see the two of you together, sensei."

"That's because we're friends, Tsubaki."

"So? Then isn't it better if you're already friends? I mean, who wouldn't want to marry Temari-sama? She's the best!"

Shikamaru gave his student heartfelt smile. "Just between the 2 of us, I personally think that she's the best as well."

...

**It's never on cue**

"Hmp. You're late." An annoyed voice from above the tree said.

"Well, I don't see what the problem with that is; you seem pretty comfortable up there," a bored voice said in reply.

Temari jumped down from the tree she was currently lying on and waving her enormous fan threateningly to Shikamaru's general direction, she said; "Shut up. Making me wait for almost 1 hour does not constitute as me being comfortable."

Shikamaru, immediately recognizing the danger placidly replied, "Hey, hey. There's no need to get violent. I was a bit held up with my students that's why I wasn't able to come immediately."

"Tch. Don't use them as an excuse, cry baby."

"Really troublesome woman, what will it take for you to believe me? I really was held up at the training grounds because one of them injured himself."

"Why did you call Temari-sama troublesome, sensei?" a voice from behind suddenly asked.

Shikamaru turned around, remembering for the first time that he brought his students along with him; he smiled and motioned for them to come forward, "Temari, I would like you to meet my students; they are Tsubaki, Hikari and Akira." He said, pointing out each of them as he said their names.

Temari gasped in surprise but at the sight of their eager young faces she immediately smiled and stretched out her hand, "I see your sensei wasn't lying then. It's my pleasure to meet all of you, I'm Sabaku no Temari from Suna-gakure."

"Wow. This is amazing! I get to meet Temari-sama in person! You're the best, Shikamaru-sensei!"

Shikamaru laughed in response, "If I only knew that Temari was the key to such a generous praise, I would have introduced you to her sooner, Hikari."

"Hmp. It's because you rarely give me reason to express that sentiment." Hikari scoffed.

Temari laughed at that, "Hikari-chan was it not? Your sensei could really be an ass sometimes."

"Hey! You didn't have to say that in front of my students you troublesome woman!"

"I don't know what an ass is, Temari-sama but I can tell you that Shikamaru-sensei really is the best." Young Tsubaki butted in, giving both Temari and her sensei a wide toothless grin.

Temari laughed and ruffled the young girl's hair at that; "What have you been doing to these innocent children, crybaby?" Then to the young girl she said, "If what you say is true then your sensei must be going all out for the three of you."

"Of course he is! Shikamaru-sensei is the best, the kindest sensei there is." Akira piped in for the first time, looking at his sensei with such adoration that Temari just had to laugh.

"Really cry baby, I don't know what you did but you seem to have these children eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Tch. Getting these brats in line was a walk in the park after having had to deal with your constant temper outbursts."

"Hey! You say it as if I was some kind of monster."

"Really Temari, you must know that you look way too engaging to be confused with a monster; it was more like dealing with an ill-tempered goddess, really."

Temari was too dumfounded to utter even a single word so it was the three young genins who simultaneously burst out three varying degrees of astonishment;

"Oooh, that's so sweet! Shikamaru-sensei thinks Temari-sama looks like a goddess." Tsubaki said dreamily.

"Is Temari-sama really that ill-tempered, sensei?" Hikari asked a bit shocked.

"Really sensei, you could have done that more subtly." Akira said, rolling his eyes expressively as he did so.

...

**It's difficult to say**

"Thanks for today, Nara. I had fun."

Shikamaru rubbed his nape sheepishly, "It was nothing really. All of my students really like you; Akira had to practically slice of a finger just so he could have a chance to meet you."

"That young boy does remind me of someone at that age; doesn't he remind you of him too?"

Shikamaru laughed, "Oh yes. He certainly does resemble Naruto when we were that age. Impulsive and loudmouthed, often overeager and enthusiastic, I really can't help but see Naruto in him."

"Speaking of that brat how is he these days? Gaara would be pleased if I bring home news about him."

"So your brother still thinks highly of him then?"

"He does. Gaara is rather fond of that brat actually; he's been trying to arrange for a visit here for the longest time but his being the Kazekage and all makes it more complicated."

"Oh. That's good then, it would help strengthen our villages' ties once the Godaime resigns in favor of Naruto."

"I beg your pardon? The Godaime resigning in favor of that brat, is that really possible?

"Probably, Godaime-sama has been talking about her retirement more and more each day. She's only been waiting for the right time to formally announce it."

"Ooh. So that means Gaara has to be here for the new Hokage's inauguration, right?"

"I would think so, yes. I'd rather you didn't mention to anyone just yet though."

"Of course, I would never dream of spreading the news before the formal announcement is made." Temari replied, clearly affronted that Shikamaru would even suggest that she would do that.

"Hey, no need to get all worked up. I wasn't suggesting that you would do it; I would've never told you about it if I doubted your ability to keep it quiet in the first place."

"Hmp. It still sounded that way to me."

"Stop being so mule headed, woman. You know quite well that I'd trust you with my life."

"Don't think you could get away with what you said just because you said that."

"Honestly woman, I could throttle you."

"I'd like to see you try." Temari replied mutinously, marching up the stairs leading to the ambassador's residence.

Shikamaru watched her leave and when she finally shut the door and turned on the lights; he turned to leave as well, all the while thinking that he had something important to tell Temari, the only problem was he didn't know what the heck it was.

...

**It will be held against you **

"When will you tell her, Shikamaru?"

"Tell who what, Chouji?"

"Temari-san. When will you tell her that you're in love with her?"

"I beg your pardon."

"I'm not repeating my statement, I'm quite sure that you heard me just fine on the first time."

Shikamaru gave a weary sigh, "Honestly, what is wrong with you people. First Naruto, then my students, and now even you?"

"We're doing this because we want to see you happy and of course Temari-san too."

"Listen Chouji, I don't know what gave you that idea but I have to tell you that you're very mistaken when you say that Temari and I should have a relationship."

Chouji gave his friend a fatalistic shrug, "If that's your argument then I see no reason for you not to try. You have been friends with Temari-san for a really long time; it would be easy enough to take your relationship to the next level."

Shikamaru, having reached the limit of his tolerance for the topic stood up and said quite firmly, "Temari and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less; and for the record, she isn't my type at all. I wouldn't court her if she were the last girl on earth."

Chouji gasped as soon as the statement left Shikamaru's mouth and when he did nothing but stare at the supposedly empty space behind him, Shikamaru was forced to turn around to

look at the source of his best friend's current speechless state; and what or rather who he saw made him flinch in embarrassment.

It was Temari and she looked quite angry but she also had a strangely unfamiliar expression on her face; and if Shikamaru hadn't known her better, he would think that she'd been hurt by what he said.

"Temari." He said lamely.

"The very one, I never thought you were one to say such cruel things, Nara."

"Please. Let me explain, it's not what you think it is."

"No need. I got your meaning just fine the first time." She replied sarcastically.

"Please Temari, don't do this."

"I would do whatever I damn well please." She said, and then began walking away.

"For the love of all that is holy woman, stop!"

Temari turned around, looking so much like the ill-tempered goddess that he once accused her of being that Shikamaru's lips lifted in an unbidden smile; which only served to make thealready furious Temari angrier.

"Ooh. That is it!" she exclaimed furiously, simultaneously whacking Shikamaru with her giant fan as she did so.

"Ow! That hurt, you troublesome woman."

Temari made no comment to that but she did say, "I've never once thought that you were this kind of person, Shikamaru. Don't worry whatever thoughts I was entertaining about you and I have all been killed because of this." She walked away, her shoulders oddly slumped and for a second it looked as if her shoulders were shaking but as fast as it came, so was its speed in going away.

"What have you done, Shikamaru and more importantly, what will you do so that she could forgive you?" Chouji asked, and for the first time in his life Shikamaru didn't quite know how to answer that.

...

**It's often quite pathetic**

"She's leaving."

Shikamaru looked up slowly, knowing what Ino was here for even before she talked.

"Didn't you hear me? Temari is leaving for Suna!"

Shikamaru gave a tired, heartfelt sigh. "Why are you telling me this, Ino?"

"If you let her leave, you'll never see her again! "

"I hardly think that I can do anything to stop her. Temari will do what she wants to; she always has."

"Do yourself a favor and stop being such a bloody idiot!"

"Listen Ino, I don't really get why you keep on pestering me to stop her. This is honestly none of your business."

"None of my business?" Ino repeated heatedly; hitting Shikamaru furiously, "None of my business?!? How dare you! How can you say that this is none of my business? If watching one of my best friends wasting his life idiotically is none of my business, then I don't know what will count as one!"

Shikamaru sighed, "I'm sorry, Ino. I know that you're doing this because you're concerned but I really don't think I can do anything to stop her."

"How can you say something like that when you haven't even tried?"

"I can't."

"You can't what?"She asked, looking as confused as he felt.

"I can't risk getting hurt, Ino."

"I beg your pardon?" Ino burst out; not quite believing what she just heard.

"I can't risk my feelings for something that I can't predict the outcome for."

"That's an idiotic reason!" Ino burst out furiously.

"That's just how I am, Ino. Face it. Live with it."

"Listen Shikamaru, you can't control or predict everything in this world; there are just some things that you need to risk getting hurt for."

"I'm sorry," was all Shikamuru said in return.

"I was wrong then. Maybe you don't deserve someone like Temari-san after all." Ino walked away, casting Shikamaru one last parting glance and shaking her head in sadness; but before she left, her quiet voice said,"I never thought I'd see you looking as pathetic as you do today. You might not have been as popular as Sasuke or Neji but at least you were your own person and I admired you for that."

Shikamaru stared desolately at the empty spot Ino was standing on just moments before, her words playing over and over again in his mind.

_I never thought I'd see you looking as pathetic as you do today…_

_Maybe you don't deserve someone like Temari-san after all…_

_There are just some things that you need to risk getting hurt for._

_..._

**It's too bold**

Temari was walking around the still deserted town forlornly, she was leaving before the sun rose and she wanted to take one last look around the town that she has come to love and on occasion, even called home.

The streets of Konaha were quiet still and Temari could not help but smile at the memory of how noisy these very streets can be; the villagers of Konoha were a lively bunch and though Temari found this strange at first, she learned to love the villagers as if they were her own.

She looked around for one last time and when she finally found the courage to say her quiet farewell, she turned around and headed for the village gate. The sun has not yet risen and the whole town was still covered in darkness, it was still early and as she didn't tell anybody of her plan to leave she wasn't expecting anyone to see her off.

"You were leaving without saying goodbye?" came a deep voice from somewhere in the shadow.

_Shikamaru_. _No, it can't be him._

Temari looked up, convinced that her ears were playing tricks on her.

"Yo."

Temari stared at him in disbelief, "Why are you here?" she asked him and when he continued to say nothing in reply, she continued, "I suppose you're here to see me off."

"No. I'm here to take you home."

"You don't have to do this, Shikamaru."

"That's right. I don't _have _to, I _want _to."

Temari sighed, partly in annoyance and partly in desperation. She wanted nothing more that to get back to Suna and forget all that has happened in the past few days; as cowardly asthis may seem, running away was her only way of saving her dignity. She might not have been able to save her heart but at least she could save her dignity, and that was all she could ever ask.

"Look. You don't have to take me back, okay? I can find my way home without your help just fine."

Shikamaru sighed warily; Temari could be difficult when she started to look that way. "I don't want you to go, Tem."

"What?"

"We need you here."

The bubble of hope rising within her immediately died with Shikamaru's answer. She swallowed convulsively before she answered, "Gaara will appoint a new ambassador in no time, don't worry about that. I'll personally make sure that whoever will take my place will make a smooth transition."

"Why are you doing this, Temari?"

"Doing what?"

"Making things more difficult."

"I beg your pardon? _I _make things more difficult?!" She asked incredulously. "How dare you! I haven't done anything to warrant that statement."

"You make things difficult for me, okay? I can't think straight whenever you're near but I miss you like crazy whenever you're not. You annoy the crap out of me when you disturb myafternoon naps but I find I still can't sleep when you're not around. You talk way too much yet, ironically, I love listening to your voice. You see? You're driving me insane!"

Temari stared at him with wide unbelieving eyes; "Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice shaking with emotion.

"I love you, Tem." Shikamaru replied simply.

"What? Can you repeat what you just said?" Temari asked, her eyes lighting up with hope and just a little bit of hesitancy.

"I love you. God help me but I do. I love the way you talk and laugh, I love it that you don't pretend to be something that you're not. I love your eyes and the way you smile, I especially love that you could pummel someone twice your size with that enormous fan of yours," he said with a laugh." I love you, Temari."

Temari grinned. "Good. I'd almost given up hope for you, cry baby."

**It's amazing how, after everything, **_**I Love You**_** still works.**

101109

* * *

**a/n**: So? How was it? How was it? :D I'd really appreciate a review! Thanks. :)


End file.
